


Wolfpack.

by caitlesshea



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: M/M, Watermelon basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: My take on the 3x12 deleted pool party scenes.





	Wolfpack.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Tumblr- same username

Deran walked back into the bar with his head down. Huh, he didn’t look like that when he went outside.

“You okay?”, Adrian asks him.

“Yeah”, Deran says back to him nonchalantly.

“Something happen?”, Adrian asks.

He hears Deran sigh and run his fingers through his hair, “Smurf came by”.

“Just now?”, Adrian can’t help but ask. He doesn’t really want to know the answer though.

“Yeah”, Deran says. This just being one of the reasons he hates Smurf. She turns Deran into a zombie.

“What’d she want man?”, Adrian asks. Like pulling teeth, he thinks. 

“She’s throwing a welcome home party for Lena, wants me to come”, Deran says, and Adrian’s relieved that he’s getting more than one word answers. Means her presence is fleeing. 

“You gunna go?”, he asks, as he sees Deran start rummaging through a box. When that doesn’t get a response, he walks over to where Deran is.

“What are you looking for?”, he asks, as he puts a hand on his back.

Deran looks at him over his shoulder, “Your board shorts. Pretty sure I have a pair here”. 

Huh. He can’t remember the last time he wore board shorts over here. Usually after they’re in the water they head back to his place, as he has the shower. Must’ve been from before. Although he has no idea why Deran would need them. He has plenty of his own, and they’re likely to be too big for him.

“Why would you be looking for those?”, Adrian asks. He sees Deran pull a pair out triumphantly, “Ha! I knew I had a pair”, he says as he turns fully to look at Adrian as he hands them to him.

Deran looks sheepish, “Well you don’t fit into mine, and I knew I had some of yours here so you didn’t have to go home and change first.” 

“Change first?”, Adrian asks. He feels like he’s definitely missing something. 

“For the party”, Deran says, like it’s obvious.

Oh. So apparently Deran wants him to go. Deran must notice his hesitation. 

“Please”, Deran says, by way of asking, now, if he’ll go.

“Sure. Let me change first”, he says as he kisses Deran. If there’s another thing he hates more than Smurf herself, it’s how she treats Deran and makes him feel. He isn’t going to let him face the wolves alone. 

“Thank you”, he hears Deran’s quiet whisper. He kisses him again.

They finally get there and he can hear the party has already started.

“You still have to change”, he says to Deran. 

“I will. Wanna grab drinks? I see Craig”, Deran asks him.

“Sure”, Adrian says as he waves to Craig and heads into the kitchen. He feels like he knows this house as well as his own. Everything about it is familiar, and yet, his skin crawls when he’s here.

He opens the fridge and notices with a scowl that she bought all of “her boys” favorite beers. This bitch. 

“Oh my favorite”, Deran says as he grabs a beer out of Adrian’s hands.

“Yep”, Adrian says and pops the “P”. Deran notices his sarcasm.

“I know you don’t like being here”, Deran says. 

“Ya think?”, Adrian says back. He hears Deran sigh. He doesn’t want to fight with him about it. There was plenty of yelling the other day about the gunshot.

“I’m going outside. Get your suit on”, Adrian says and brushes past him, close enough that their chests touch, and he smiles. 

“Yes sir”, Deran jokes back. 

He’s sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water, when Craig joins him. 

“Hey man”, he says to Craig. 

“Hey. Where’d Deran go?”, Craig asks him. 

“Inside I think”, Adrian answers, just as he sees Deran flip over him into the water. Both he and Craig are immediately soaked. He laughs.

“Come in the water”, Deran whines. 

“I’m gunna grab more beers, be right back”, Adrian says.

He comes back out, after a quick detour to the bathroom to avoid Smurf, and sees Deran throwing a watermelon through a basketball hoop. 

He gets in the water laughing, “Where’d you get the watermelon?” 

Deran smirks and shrugs, and throws it at Craig. It lands with a huge splash. “Hey it floats!”, Craig yells. Adrian can’t help it, he laughs. Just as Craig picks it up to throw back at Deran, he sees Pope cannonballing into the water, splashing all of them. The three Cody’s proceed to engage in a pretty intense game of water wars. Adrian smiles, he loves when they’re carefree. He sees Smurf and J out of the corner of his eye, but he doesn’t care.

Deran floats over to him, “Why are you so happy?”, Deran asks him.

“No reason, having fun”, Adrian says. Deran kisses him. He’s surprised for a minute. They are at Smurf’s after all, but he kisses him back. 

They break apart when they feel water being splashed on them, “Get a room you two”, Craig says. 

“Yeah how about your room?” Deran shouts back.

“Don’t even think about it!”, Craig yells.

“Tempting”, Deran says, as he turns to Adrian, just as Adrian pushes him up against the edge of the pool. He’s got his hands on each side of Deran on the ledge. They’re so close, touching chest to chest, groin to groin.

“You’d have to be quiet”, he whispers to Deran. He sees Deran’s eyes flash and hears him let out a strangled moan. He can feel Deran pressing against him. 

“Somebody likes that”, he teases as Deran grabs him by the back of his head into a bruising kiss. He thinks he should be embarrassed that they’re rubbing against each other in the water with people around, but he doesn’t care.

There’s a loud splash that soaks them and they break apart. He sees the watermelon bobbing next to them and he looks up to see Craig smirking and Pope glaring. He laughs. Deran’s still breathing heavy, leaning against the edge of the pool. 

“You okay?”, he asks Deran. He sees Deran shake his head, “Yeah fuck, we gotta get out of here”.

He laughs again, “I don’t know. I like you like this”.

He hears Deran growl. He smirks. The moment broken by Frankie floating by on an inflatable chicken. They both stare and then bust out laughing. With that, Deran takes the watermelon and throws it back at Craig. 

Maybe it’s not so bad, being part of this wolfpack, he thinks.


End file.
